Field
Various features relate to an inductor embedded in a package substrate.
Background
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional integrated package 100 that includes a substrate 102, a set of interconnects 104, a first die 106, a second die 108, a first set of solder balls 116, a second set of solder balls 118, and a third set of solder balls 120. The set of interconnects 104 includes traces and vias, which are located inside the substrate 102. The first die 106 is coupled to the substrate 102 through the first set of solder balls 116. The second die 108 is coupled to the substrate 102 through the second set of solder balls 118. The third set of solder balls 120 is coupled to the substrate 102. The first die 106 and the second die 104 are coupled to the third set of solder balls 120 through the set of interconnects 104. Typically, the third set of solder balls 120 is coupled to a printed circuit board (PCB) (not shown).
Conventional integrated packages, such as the one described in FIG. 1, have certain limitations and downsides. For example, the set of interconnects 104 may have certain impedance values which do not match or closely match with the impedance values of the third set of solder balls 120. This mismatch in impedance values can cause signal loss or signal degradation, which affects the overall performance of the package substrate, and ultimately the performance of the integrated device that includes the package substrate. Similar results (e.g., mismatch in impedance values) may occur when using landing pads instead of solder balls.
The mismatch in impedance values is because of the size difference between the size of the set of interconnects 104 and the size of the third set of solder balls 120. Generally speaking, solder balls are substantially bigger than an interconnect (e.g., trace, via) in a package substrate. There is also a similar size difference between the size of the set of interconnects 104 and the size of landing pads.
Therefore, there is a need for a cost effective integrated package that has a low profile but also takes up a little real estate as possible. Ideally, such an integrated package will also provide higher density connections with the dies.